The Long Road Home
by ForecastingFiction
Summary: After being left for dead escaping from a hoard of the dead Alicia is saved by an alluring and mysterious blonde named Elyza. As she struggles to find her way back to her family she is forced to come to terms with what there really is left to live for in this world and that even after the apocalypse life isn't just about survival.
1. Chapter 1

Alicia trudged along behind Chris and Nick as the trio swept through the nearly empty aisles of the abandoned supermarket. The large fluorescent lights hanging high along the ceiling had long since lost power and now the only light came from the cracked and stained windows at the front of the building. Alicia adjusted the headphone sitting in her left ear playing soft indie rock music.

"You know one day that music is going to get you killed." Nick spoke over his shoulder at his sister.

Alicia looked up from running her fingers over the edge of the empty shelving unit. She rolled her eyes at her brother. "We haven't seen any of those things in this entire town. I think I'll be okay."

Nick sighed and held up his hands, "I'm just saying."

"Ya, well I don't need you telling me what to do." Alicia looked down and saw an empty can of corn on the ground. She readied herself and kicked the can with all of her might. It rocketed past the pair of boys and bounced down the aisle. It clanged against both the metal shelving unit and the cold laminate tile and finally stopped when it smacked into the far wall.

"What was that for?" Chris turned to Alicia with an annoyed look on his face.

She shrugged, "What is anything for these days?" Almost as soon as she finished speaking a low groan could be heard at the back end of the market.

All three of them stopped in their tracks and listened intently. The groaning only increased in volume and the sound was soon joined by the shuffling of feet as well.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Nick started jogging back towards the front of the market. He led them along the route they had taken in from their jeep which idled outside along with Madison and Travis. As their feet pounded on the tile the store seemed to come alive around them. Darkened aisles they had passed by earlier were suddenly pouring out walkers.

"This way!" Nick wind milled his arm directing Chris and Alicia around a turn. Their original route cut off by a shambling pack of the dead.

"You just had to start something, didn't you?" Chris yelled at Alicia as they zigzagged through the selves.

"I didn't think there were any here!" Alicia defended herself.

"You can argue later, let's just get out of here." Nick grabbed an abandoned shopping cart and charged forward with it. Walkers piled up on the other side as they near the front doors. As they reached the line of checkout counters he wheeled the cart into a long emptied soda refrigerator sending the walkers sprawling. With the path clear the three teenagers raced out into the late afternoon air, momentarily blinded by the bright sun. The sharp crack of gunfire drew their attention toward the jeep which was quickly being surrounded by walkers itself.

Madison held out an arm towards them as Travis fired into the hoard. "Come on! Get in!"

Nick and Chris reached the jeep first and piled into the backseat. Travis handed the handgun to Madison and started up the engine of the jeep. Alicia made it to the vehicle last and jumped up into the back bed, seated on the piled of good they had scavenged, holding on to the support bars. Madison looked back uncertain but Alicia waved them on, "I'm fine. Go! Go!"

Travis kicked the engine in gear and the jeep rocketed off. They bounced along the unkempt road swerving through walkers and abandoned cars. Alicia in her perch bounced along with the jeep grasping the support pillars with all her strength. The road away from the market and back towards where they had come ashore took one last sudden twist just outside of town. Just as they turned the corner a walker ambled out of the bushes. Travis attempted to swerve out of the way but was too late. The jeep rammed straight into the walker.

The car bucked as it rolled over the body and the back tires lifted a few feet into the air before they crashed back down into the pavement. Alicia went airborne in the back bed of the jeep and Travis's attempt to swerve caused the vehicle to twist sharply to the right. Alicia's airborne body jerked in the air. Her grip on the support beams slipped and she fell over the side of the jeep.

"Alicia!" Madison screamed as Alicia went over the edge of the pavement. The road sat on the edge of a steep hill of bramble that quickly dropped out into the blue sea waters. The waves below crashed into outcroppings of rocks jutting out of the water from the sea floor. Alicia tumbled down the hill side, the thickness of the landscape slowed her descent but not quickly enough to avoid the fall. Her body tumbled through the air before splashing down into the water. Narrowly avoiding a particularly sharp slab of rock submerged in the waves.

"Travis, we have to stop." Madison turned toward the man and grasped his shoulder. He slowed but the quickly encroaching horde of the dead behind prevented him from stopping entirely.

"We can't. There's too many of them. Besides…" He looked back at the slope Alicia had tumbled down. "It's too dangerous to try and follow her."

Nick leaned forward from the back seat. "There." He pointed forward through the windshield. Further down the coast the slope to the water evened out. "I think we can get down there and circle back."

Travis exchanged a glance with Madison, waiting for her to solemnly nod her head before he gunned the jeep once again, racing for the slope before them.

Down in the water below Alicia's body spun lazily in the waves. The fall knocked her unconscious on the way down. The current pulled at her, slowly dragging her out past the rocks into the vast ocean beyond.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Alicia finally awoke. She opened her eyes slowly with a thudding headache pounding in her skull. She could still taste the saltwater on her lips. She was surprised to find herself laid out on top of a rather thick patch of grass. She glanced down to see a black leather jacket had been draped across her torso.

She sat up and took a look around at her surroundings. She was lying in what appeared to be a small campsite but as best she tell she was alone. A small fire burned in a ring a few feet in front of her with thin tendrils of smoke coiling up in the night sky. On the other side of the fire sat a small pile of bags, likely holding the belongings of whomever she had been sharing this campsite with. Her attention was caught the item on top of the pile. Sitting open with a piece of charcoal was a sketchbook. Alicia could make out a few of the lines of a drawing of what appeared to be a person on the open page but the distance and low light made it difficult to know for sure.

Seeing the sketchbook brought back old memories of Matt to the surface of Alicia's mind. While the deep pang of sadness and regret she once felt at leaving him behind had faded she still missed the boy. Absent mindedly she reached over to run her fingers over the design she had permanently etched into her forearm. The movement caused the jacket to slide off her body. Almost immediately a cool breeze blew off the water through the camp. The chill of the evening air caused a shudder to pass through Alicia's shoulders. After a brief moment of indecision she picked up the jacket and slipped it over her shoulders. The warmth it provided was a relief as the fire began to die down.

"Well, look who's finally awake."

Alicia jumped to her feet and spun around to face the voice that had surprised her. About a dozen feet behind her at the edge of the tree line stood a girl. She had a cocky smile on her face and she held a pile of logs and branches in her arms. The girl shifted on her feet but didn't come any closer. She looked like she was waiting for something, almost like she was trying not to frighten her. "I suppose I have you to thank for that."

The girl's smirk widened and she resumed walking towards the fire. "Don't mention it. There's nothing like a good afternoon swim." She made her way past Alicia and kneeled next to the flames. Carefully she went about laying a few of the large pieces of wood in the pit. Almost immediately the new fuel caught fire and the flames roared higher. Alicia could feel the increase in temperature even from the distance away she stood. The girl dropped the rest of the wood in a pile a few feet away from the blaze and turned back towards Alicia.

The soft light of the fire flickered across the girl's body which finally allowed Alicia a decent view of the girl. A glint of light on metal stood out and drew Alicia's attention. For the first time she noticed the weapons. The girl had a pair of pistols, one holstered to each thigh. Alicia couldn't help the sudden adrenaline that coursed through her veins or that her natural response was to step back away from the stranger.

"What's wrong?" The girl furrowed her brow at the sudden change in Alicia's demeanor. After a moment of silence, she tracked Alicia's eyes and seemed to remember the guns herself. "Whoa," she held up hands towards Alicia. "I'm a friend alright?" Slowly she reached down and pulled the guns out of their holsters. She held them gingerly, not placing her hands on the grips. Slowly she turned and tossed them to her pile of belongings. "See, nothing to worry about."

She took on step towards Alicia and held her hand out invitingly, "My name is Elyza, Elyza Lex. What's yours?"

Alicia paused for a moment, chewing tentatively on her lip and staring at the offered hand. Finally she met Elyza's gaze. "Alicia, Alicia Clark."

Elyza felt a flush through her veins as the girl spoke her name. A nagging feeling at the edge of her consciousness tugged at her. As if the name should mean something to her. She stood with her hand aloft for a beat longer than would be comfortable as the feeling distracted her. Finally when she realized Alicia was not going to be taking it she dropped her hand back to her side. "Well, alright then. Can't say I blame you. I probably wouldn't trust me either."

An awkward silence hung in the air for a long moment before Elyza finally spoke again. "Well, you must be hungry right? I've got some food if you want." She turned back towards her pile goods and started rummaging through a backpack. With Elyza's back turned Alicia subtly reached towards her pocket to check on her butterfly knife. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt its sharp contours.

"Here we go." Alicia quickly moved her hand away from the knife when Elyza turned around. "How would you feel about my best bag of trail mix?" She held up the bag as if it were the finest of meals.

Despite herself Alicia couldn't help but feel the beginnings of a smirk tug at the corner of her lips. "Sure, I'll take some." Elyza smiled and handed the bag over to Alicia. "I guess I have to thank you for two things now."

"Actually, three things."

Alicia cocked her head questioningly as she crewed on a handful of the snack. "You seem to have taken my jacket as well."

Alicia looked down and realized she was still wearing the leather jacket. "Oh, sorry, you can have it back."

"No," Elyza reached out and placed her hand on Alicia's arm. "It's fine, keep it. Besides," Elyza let her hand slide down Alicia's arm and smiled as she stepped away. "It's looks good on you."

Alicia choked on her trail mix in response to Elyza's complement. Elyza laughed and patted the brunette's back as Alicia hunched over and coughed. "Man, I knew I had killer game but this is taking it a bit far don't you think?"

After Alicia finally got her breath back she righted herself causing Elyza's hand to drop off. "Well, I'm glad my savior is humble."

Elyza slipped her hands in her front pockets and shrugged. "It's what I do." The posture quickly diverted Alicia's attention to Elyza's state of attire. With her jacket now gone she only wore a simple white tank top. Alicia's swallowed thickly as her eyes traced the obvious musculature of the girl's arms.

Realizing she was staring Alicia dragged her gaze away and shook her head to clear it. With the moment broken the realization of situation dawned on her. "Wait. When you rescued me did you see anyone else around?"

"Not really, plenty of walkers milling about but I assume that's not who you mean."

Alicia began to look around wildly before gesturing at Elyza. "You have to take be back there."

"Whoa, slow down." Elyza held up her hands. "A whole hoard of those things was walking by. It's too dangerous."

Alicia glared at Elyza with fire in her eyes. "I was with my family when I fell. They would have come back to look for me. I need to be there."

"I get it, I really do. Just wait until morning light. It'll be much safer." Elyza took a step forward intending to put a comforting hand on Alicia's shoulder.

Alicia took a quick step backwards and grabbed her knife out of her back pocket. The blade gleamed in the low fire light as she artfully flipped it open. "I don't need your permission. I'm going now."

Elyza retreated as Alicia practically growled at her. "Okay, okay, I'll take you there."

Alicia cocked an eyebrow skeptically, "Why would you? You just said yourself it was risky."

Elyza shrugged, "It's not like I have a lot else going on."

"Jokes aren't a reason to risk your life."

Elyza sighed and looked away, "It'd be nice to not be alone for once."

Alicia's gaze softened at the admission. "Alright."

"Thank you." Elyza breathed a sigh of relief and headed to grab her bags.

"Wait!" Elyza paused as Alicia carefully went around her to the bags. Being careful to keep Elyza in her view Alicia leaned down and patted the ground until her hand found the first of the pair of pistols Elyza had discarded. She slipped the first pistol into the back of the waistband of jeans and after taking the second gun she closed her knife and returned it to her back pocket. "Alright, let's go."

Elyza frowned but picked up her bags anyway, "Not exactly trusting are you?"

"I've been given reason not to be."

"Haven't we all." Elyza kicked dust over the fire, effectively dousing the flames. "This way." At the edge of the clearing that had served as their camp Elyza stepped behind a brush and with a grunt of effort she pushed into the open a dull golden motorcycle. She strapped the bags to the back and slid onto the seat. The single headlight shot out a wide beam of light and the engine grumbled as she turned the key in the ignition. After kicking up the kickstand she looked over to Alicia. "Let's get this show on the road." She patted the empty space of leather behind her. "Climb on."

After a moment's hesitation Alicia nodded and slid on behind Elyza. "Can't saw I ever thought I was going to get to ride one of these." She muttered.

"Let me guess. Overprotective parents?" Despite not being able to see her face Alicia could hear the smile in Elyza's voice.

"Something like that."

Elyza revved the engine, "You might want to hold on to something."

Alicia was mid eye roll when Elyza hit the gas. The bike shot up a dirt path before them, racing up to the main road. The same one Alicia had fallen from hours before. The bike caught air as it barreled over the curb and onto the pavement. Without thinking Alicia yelped in surprise and grasped onto first thing she could. That thing just so happened to be Elyza.

Even after the ride smoothed out Alicia couldn't quite manage to let go. With just the tank top on Alicia could feel the outline of the girls' abs beneath her fingers. When Elyza turned the handlebars Alicia could feel the twitch of the taunt muscles.

Elyza tilted her head back, "Getting comfortable back there?"

Alicia gasped in surprise, she nearly let go of Elyza completely but managed to think better of it. Instead she switched her grip to hold lightly onto the back of Elyza's shirt, balling a bit of it in her hand. A blush reddened her cheeks as she leaned away from Elyza. Embarrassed coiled in her stomach.

The ride only lasted a few minutes and neither girl tried to speak for the rest of the trip, the wind making it nearly impossible even if they had tried. Finally they neared a turn that looked all too familiar to Alicia. Elyza slowed the bike until they reached a standstill on the side of the rode. "You fell from somewhere around here right?"

"Yep, just up there." Alicia pointed at the apex of the turn, a few dozen feet before them. "We were trying to get away from the hoard." She sighed. "A horde I started."

Elyza turned slightly in her seat a laid a hand on Alicia's knee. "Hey, it's alright. I'm sure your family is safe." The first cracks of sunlight were beginning to appear over the horizon as Elyza gazed back on the coast. "There." She pointed to a dirt track farther down the road. When they would have tried to find you that's the route they would have tried."

Alicia took a breath and nodded. "Okay, let's check it out."

The path down was coated in loose dirt, slowing the journey but eventually the pair made it down to the base of the slope. The path was empty but the ground showed obvious signs of traffic. Elyza got off the bike and took a knee. "Tire tracks," she traced the indention in the ground. "Fresh too. You were right, they were here for you."

Elyza stood and brushed the dust off her knee, "Did you have a camp or anything nearby? Somewhere they might still be?" When the question was met with silence Elyza met Alicia's suspicious gaze. "Seriously? I can't help if you won't give me anything to go on."

"I have had bad experiences giving that kind of information to something I thought I could trust."

Elyza groaned, "What else could I possibly do to satisfy you? I saved your life, gave you food, let you take my guns so you could threaten me with them, and literally gave you the clothes off my back."

Alicia paused so a moment before coming to a decision, "If you betray me…"

Elyza jumped in before she could finish, "I won't, I swear to you."

Alicia sighed, "Okay, we have a boat. They might still be docked down the road a few miles."

"Thank you, Alicia."

The ride back up slope was much quick than the ride down had been and soon the girls were streaking down the road with the early morning sun cresting the horizon. "Oh, no."

Alicia's grip on Elyza tightened as the dock came into view. The _Abigail_ was gone and in its place piles of walkers lay immobile across the ground. As Elyza slowed in her approach they could see obvious signs of a struggle. Bullet holes had riddled the wooden beams of the dock as well as the skulls dead. "They're gone, I can't believe it." Her tone was a mix of disbelief and sadness.

"Hey, they're probably were just getting some distance from these guys." Elyza gestured to the bodies around them. "I'm sure they'll be back." Alicia nodded at the words but Elyza could see the disbelief in her eyes. "Let's just find somewhere to lay low for a while and wait for them to return."

"Okay." Alicia's voice was soft and nearly emotionless in its reply.

Elyza steered her bike away from the dock. Nearby she found a slight hill, the rise giving her a good vantage point over the surrounding area. She slowed the bike to a stop beneath the swaying branches of an oak tree.

A slight breeze blew off the hills down towards the coast rustling leaves as it passed. Elyza sighed as she sat down and leaned against the base of the tree. "At least the wind will keep the smell of those things at bay."

"Ya, I guess." Alicia sat crossed legged on the grass. She laid her chin on her knee and looked wistfully out at the sea, watching the waves come crashing against the shore. The sound of the water faded into the background as Alicia's eyes began to get heavy. She tried to fight the drowsiness that seemed to seep into her very bones but it was a losing battle. Soon her eyelids drooped closed and sleep welcomed her.

Elyza paused from cleaning her nails with the small pocket knife she carried to look over at Alicia. She smiled sadly as the girl fidgeted in her sleep, occasionally letting a low mumble slip out. All of a sudden she jerked awake and looked around wildly, with her breath coming in great panicked gasps.

"It's alright, Alicia." She turned to Elyza with eyes wide and pupils dilated. "You're safe."

She seemed to calm at Elyza's reassuring words. Her breath slowed as she bowed her head and seemed to come back to herself. "Thanks, Clarke."

Elyza cocked her head. "Who?"

"I… I don't know why I said that. Still tired I guess."

"Huh, alright." Elyza agreed but deep down she knew it was something more than that. "Well, I hate to say it but we should probably move to somewhere a little more defensible before nightfall."

Alicia looked back to the dock with a shake of her head, "You should go."

"What?"

"Thank you for your help but I need to do whatever it takes to find them."

Elyza smirked trying to disguise the feeling disappointing welling up within her. "I don't see why that has to affect me."

Alicia glanced over perplexed, "You want to come with me?"

Elyza stood and wiped the dirt from her palms on her jeans before moving to offer Alicia a hand up. "I don't exactly have much else to do. Besides, you still have my guns."

"Right," Alicia took the offered hand and allowed Elyza to hoist her up, once again taken aback by the ease in which the other girl was able to physically move her. "Here." Alicia held out the pair of guns she had taken earlier.

Elyza just looked at the weapons, not reaching for either of them. "Well, go on." Alicia held the guns out farther and shook them.

With a tight smile Elyza took the gun offered in Alicia's right hand. She held it up and cocked it, not missing the way Alicia flinched in the background. "You keep the other one."

"Are you sure?" Alicia looked at the black metal in her hand as if it were some alien object.

Elyza tried to hold in her laughter, "You've never actually fired one have you?"

"Ah, no. No I haven't."

"That's fine," Elyza smiled. "I'll teach you." She reached down and unloosed the holster she had strapped to her left thigh. "May I?"

Alicia looked at her uncomfortably for a moment biting her lip before eventually nodding. Elyza took a knee before the other girl and reached out with the holster. She wrapped the straps of canvas around Alicia's thigh and pulled them tight. "There, all set."

She leaned back and looked up towards Alicia. She couldn't help the grasp that passed through her lips. The dying sun lit the girl from the back, creating a bright halo of light around her head. Dark shadows traced the contours of her cheeks and highlighted her eyes. She lost track of the time she spent staring, the spell only broken when Alicia cleared her throat. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah." Elyza stumbled back up to her feet trying to hide the blush dusting her cheeks. "I'm… I'm fine, but we should find some shelter for the night. Then we can figure out our next move."

The girls got on Elyza's bike and headed back towards the abandoned town. They picked their way around disparate packs of walkers, none presenting too much of a problem, until they finally found a house that looked relatively intact. "Alright, this one should work." Elyza pulled the motorcycle up to the porch, parking it right at the base of the stairs where it would be easiest to get to in case they needed to run.

"Here," Elyza handed Alicia the bags off the back of the motorcycle then slid her pistol from its holster. "Keep right behind me, alright?"

Alicia nodded, "Alright."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone for checking out my story! This is the first chapter of what will probably will be a 3 part story. The second chapter should be out in the next couple of days. A big shout out to NutHeda for helping me out with editing. Please drop me a comment if you can, I'd love to hear what everyone's thoughts are on the plot or characterization or just about anything really. Have a great day and happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Elyza pulled her pistol out of its holster and readied her aim. She reached for the handle of the front door. She glanced over her shoulder towards Alicia and exchanged a nod with the girl then turned the knob and opened the door slowly. She peered in through the opening and when nothing moved inside the house she ventured through the doorway. She took careful steps, keeping her back to the wall. The foyer opened up into a living room with a kitchen visible behind it. Alicia carefully picked her way around the rooms, gun flickering to any new sights or sounds. After a few minutes of tense searching Alicia found the single-story ranch home clear of any of the dead or other hosts.

"It looks like we're good."

Both of the girls relaxed and Elyza holstered her pistol. She moved to a table that was situated in the living room and pulled a folded map from her back pocket. She flattened it out across the table while Alicia looked over her shoulder. "Here is where we are now." Elyza pointed to the small town on the Southern California coast where they currently were. She glanced over at Alicia, "Where was your family headed?"

"We were going South along the coast."

"Any destination in mind?"

"We had been headed for San Diego but we heard it was gone."

Elyza nodded sadly, "It is." The words came out uncharacteristically softly.

After hesitating for a brief moment Alicia reached out and put a hand on shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Elyza shook her head as if to dispel thoughts from her head. "It's alright, nothing to be down now. If you had been headed South then unless you disagree it makes sense to go that way ourselves."

"No, that sounds good."

Elyza nodded, "We'll set out at first light then. We can take this route." She trailed her finger along a highway that followed the length of the coast down towards San Diego and the Mexican border beyond. "Now this was a pretty busy road at one point in time so we're liable to run into some obstacles. But we'll also be able keep sight of the water nearly the entire way." She looked up, "We'll find them, Alicia. I promise you."

Alicia nodded and quickly wiped a stray tear that began to wind its way down her cheek. "Thank you, Elyza."

Elyza smiled as their gazes met, the connection only breaking when a fierce yawn pulled at her cheeks. Concern drew across Alicia's face, "How long has it been since you slept?"

Elyza waved her off, "Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

Alicia paused counting off hours in her head. "You rescued me right after I fell in the ocean, and that was barely noon yesterday. It's been over 30 hours since then. You need sleep."

Elyza looked around the room with uncertainty until Alicia reached out and placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I'll take lookout. I've been sleeping all day anyway. I won't let any harm come to you."

Alicia could see the warring emotions in Elyza's eyes as she thought the offer through. There was a long moment of silence before the blonde girl finally nodded. "Alright, but you wake me if you see or hear anything."

"I will." They walked into the living room where Elyza took a seat on the couch. She noticed a large candle sitting on the coffee table and slipped a small lighter out her pocket and lit the wick. The flame gave off a warm light, though it was too weak to even illuminate the walls. All the same it gave some small comfort to the room. Elyza gave one last glance at Alicia who offered what she hoped was a reassuring nod.

Elyza sighed and laid down on the couch, though her posture didn't look at all comfortable to Alicia. She stretched out like a board with her back completely straight. Alicia was about to comment on it when Elyza's head lolled slightly to the side. Her jaw hung slightly open and when she concentrated Alicia could see the gentle movement of Elyza's chest as her breath evened out. She couldn't help the small smile from forming as the hard lines of the sleeping girls' face smoothed as sleep claimed the blonde.

* * *

Alicia frowned and mumbled quietly in her sleep as a scratching sound irritated her from the edge of her consciousness. She tried to turn away from the sound but it droned on incessantly without letting up. It was when a low moan accompanied the scratching that finally Alicia was jolted out of her restless slumber.

Her eyes darted around the room looking for the source of the sound until they rested on the window looking out over the front yard. A line of walkers had formed all leaning up against the glass. Alicia could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she watched the hand of one of them against the glass slowly scratching at it. She slid to the floor and shuffled out of the living room back to the foyer. She peered through the peephole in the large wooden door only to see another crowd blocking the way between the door and Elyza's motorcycle. "Shit."

After retracing her route back to the living room Alicia approached Elyza's still form. "Elyza!" Alicia spoke lowly, trying to simultaneously wake her up and not draw any more of the walker's ire. Unsurprisingly, she was not successful. Alicia tried again only this time reaching out to grasp Elyza's shoulder as well and shook it as she called out to her.

Almost immediately the girl's eyes flung open. She appeared to act on instinct as she grabbed Alicia's outstretched hand and twisted it sharply to the side. Alicia cried out in shock as the maneuver had her hunched over in pain before she could do anything in reaction. As quickly as she had started Elyza let go. "Fuck, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Are you alright?"

Alicia grimaced as she righted herself. "Ya, I think I'm okay." She tenderly held onto her throbbing wrist and glanced up towards Elyza who was looking down at her with concern spread across her features. "Besides we've got bigger problems to worry about."

Elyza followed her gaze out to the windows behind her. "Oh, shit."

"Yep."

Elyza slid off the couch and headed through the kitchen to the back door. The walkers pushed against each other at that door as well. "Damn."

She followed the edge of the house checking every window until she paused in the master bedroom. Like all the others walkers were huddled outside though the line of them was thinner here. She surveyed the room until her gaze landed on a large wardrobe set against the wall. One of the hinges on the front door was broken leaving it hanging haphazardly.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do." Elyza turned to Alicia. "You go wait by the front door. I'm going to go out the window and draw their attention." Elyza held up the key to her motorcycle. "As soon as you have an opportunity, get on the bike. If I can't get back to you then just go. Find your family."

"You can't be serious, that's crazy."

"It's also our only option." Elyza walked over and ripped the hanging wardrobe door off its lone remaining hinge.

"Why are you doing so much for me?"

Elyza regarded Alicia curiously for a moment, "I'm not actually sure, but as ridiculous as this may sound. I can't help but feel like I would do anything for you." She paused unnaturally as the truth of the words seemed apparent to the both of them. "As long as you will allow me to, I will protect you. Now please, just go."

Alicia regarded Elyza with confusion but eventually nodded slowly and left the bedroom. Elyza hefted the wardrobe door in her hands and stepped over towards the window. "Well, here goes nothing."

She ran at the window with the door held out like a battering ram. The glass shattered underneath the wood. The crowd of walkers outside all reached up for the board, acting exactly as Elyza planned. She laid the board out across their grouping hands. Before they had time to throw it off she raced across the uneven surface and leapt off behind the line. She tumbled as she hit the ground, rolling with the impact. A few of the closer dead turned but not as many as she needed to. After taking a few additional steps she lifted her gun in the air and fired a shot.

The whole wall of walkers on the back side of the house turned to face her. She danced about a dozen or so feet from the hoard as she circled around the outside of the house. Surely enough the dead pulled away from the building and joined the pack as she passed by. Elyza smiled as the plan worked out exactly as she'd wanted.

She led the horde all the way into the tree line far away from the house. Satisfied that she had put enough distance between the walkers and the house she wound her way around the edge of the forced march, using the trees for cover and headed back for the house. Just as she thought she was in the clear her foot was caught by a gnarled upturned root and she went sprawling to the ground and her gun went flying from her hand. Her ankle throbbed in pain as she untangled it from the root. Tentatively she tried to stand only to crumple in a torrent of pain as soon as she put any pressure of the injured limb.

Elyza managed to pull herself up by the trunk of a tree and hopped forward not daring to look back as the groans of the dead grew increasingly louder. With a grimace she stopped hobbling, realizing there was no way she was going to be able to outrun them anymore. With no gun left she slipped her knife out for its sheath. They were almost on her now. The least she could do was take a few of the bastards out with her.

* * *

Alicia paced back and forth besides Elyza's yellow motorcycle, twirling the key incessantly on her finger. The plan had seemingly gone off without a hitch. Elyza had managed to draw the attention of the horde and led them out into the woods. The seconds seem to crawl by the longer Alicia waited, but still there was no sign of Elyza. "Screw this." Alicia dropped the bags she had been holding next to the bike and followed Elyza's trail out into the woods.

Before long she could hear the groans and shuffles of the dead and soon after that she could hear grunts of a decidedly human origin. She ran forward through the trees dodging branches and roots until finally she saw her. On her back against a tree with a walker barreling down on her, a handful more already with head wounds at her feet. "Elyza!"

The blonde grunted with the effort of keeping the biting mouth away from her. "Alicia? What are you doing here? I told you to go!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

Alicia could see Elyza arms shake as the walkers bite got closer and closer. Alicia raised her gun, aiming for the walker's head. A slight tremor coursed down her arm and through her fingers as she tried to keep the weapon steady. The walker was too close to Elyza, its head so near to hers. Alicia didn't know if she could make the shot. She also knew she had no choice. One more inch, one more second and there wouldn't be an Elyza left to save. She exhaled, her breath short, muscles tense, and pulled the trigger. The walkers head split, blood poured from the wound, and Elyza screamed in pain.

* * *

Alicia peered dully through a dusty shop window. She sighed at the sight of another row of shelving units picked clean. It was looking more and more like this entire town had been looted to its very core. She crossed the street drenched in the bright midday sun. A small gas station was sitting on the corner. Its doors were propped open and it looked relatively inviting. Such pleasantries were quickly forgotten when she stepped through the doorway however. The overpowering stench of rotting flesh filled the small store. Alicia quickly located the source. A pair of the dead were laid out across the checkered floor with their skulls cracked open and dried blood caked into the linoleum.

Alicia picked her way around the bodies to get behind the counter. She rummaged through the drawers and cupboards but much like everywhere else in this town they were devoid of anything useful. Her annoyance grew until finally she encountered a locked cabinet. With new energy she pulled on the handle. When that didn't work she pulled out her knife and wedged behind the door, using it as leverage to tug at the door. With a grunt of force the door sheared off at the hinges, Alicia fell back with the door in her hands. She tossed it away and started rifling through the contents. It was filled with files, receipts, and other legal documents for the gas station. She huffed angrily, flinging the papers behind her. She paused as her fingers brushed against canvas. She gasped for it desperately and ripped it out of the cabinet.

The canvas bag was red and white with a red cross on top. After pulling the zipper open she fumbled through the bag, pulling everything out. Until finally, at the bottom of the bag was exactly what she needed. She haphazardly shoved everything back in the bag, barely calm enough to zip it up again before she headed back out into the sun. She jogged through the streets careful to avoid the scattered dead. Just outside town and into the tree line Alicia finally made it back to the hastily constructed camp she had put together.

Alicia grabbed the med kit and rushed to Elyza's side. "Hey, Elyza? I need you to wake up now okay?" She hated the tremor that broke through in her voice as she gingerly shook the girl's arm.

Elyza groaned and turned to face Alicia. "Calm down, I'm not dead yet."

"And you won't be anytime soon. I found what we need." The brunette began to unpack the kit careful to lay out everything she was going to need. Then she carefully reached up and pulled aside the neckline of Elyza's shirt. She grimaced as she moved the blood soaked towel to the side, exposing the bullet wound cut into the top of the blonde's shoulder.

"You should have left me."

Alicia sighed, grabbed a new towel, and began wipe blood away from the wound. "Not this again."

"Coming back for me was weakness, Alicia. To survive in this world you have to make difficult choices."

Angrily Alicia hefted the bottle of antiseptic spray from the med kit and without warning sprayed it across the gash. She didn't miss the sharp intake of breath Elyza took in pain. Alicia couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face at the sound. "Your bedside manner could use a little work."

"I'm sorry, but people with death wishes don't get to complain." Alicia switched the antiseptic spray out for the needle and thread for sutures. "I didn't manage to get anything for the pain, so this is going to hurt."

Elyza nodded and looked away. "Go for it."

Alicia's hands shock as she moved closer towards the wound. She looked at the damage nervously, and found herself hesitating. Despite her best intentions she had shot Elyza and now if she didn't do this right the girl would probably die and it would be all her fault. She was shaken out of her thoughts by a hand on her knee. "Hey, it's going to be alright. You can do this."

Alicia met her gaze, and the complete calm in her blue eyes seemed to radiate out to Alicia. She took a deep breath and her hands steadied. She began to slide the needle from the suture kit through the wound. Immediately Alicia felt Elyza's entire body tense underneath her and the hand on her knee tightened. Alicia forged ahead, threading the needle across the wound. The amount of blood seeping from the wound slowed as the gash was pulled closed. Elyza tied off the thread and applied a new bandage from the med kit. She leaned back and sighed with relief. "There, all patched up."

Elyza glanced at the bandage and rolled her shoulder experimentally. "Not too bad."

As her nerves from the procedure died down Alicia noticed that Elyza still hadn't moved her hand. She glanced down to confirm with her eyes that it still rested on her knee. Elyza's thumb seemingly rubbing absent minded circles in her thigh. She was surprised by the warmth that spread through her chest at the realization. "Uh, Elyza?"

"Oh, sorry." Elyza quickly picked up her hand but Alicia didn't miss the blush on the other girl's cheeks.

"No, it's alright." Alicia paused and shook her head, doing her best to try and ignore the hand print still warm on her knee. "But we should probably move on if you're feeling up to it."

"Ya, that sounds good." Alicia watched carefully when Elyza stood but she seemed to relatively okay. "Keys?"

Alicia bit her lip as she looked at Elyza's outstretched hand. "Maybe it'd be better if you didn't…" She didn't even get the sentence finished before Elyza stepped closer and met her gaze with an edge in her eyes.

"Keys."

"Okay, okay." Elyza produced the metallic ring of keys and handed them to her injured friend. "I'm just saying maybe it'd be better if you didn't drive."

"I'll be fine." After the pair made their way to the bike Elyza swung her leg over the seat and started the engine. "See?" I'll be fi…" Elyza stopped short as she winced in pain. She had just begun to twist the handlebars to prove her capability when the angle on her shoulder pulled on her freshly bandaged neck.

A moment passed in silence as Elyza caught her breath and awkwardly extracted her hands from the handlebars. "Maybe it'd be better if you drove."

Alicia couldn't hold off on the smug smirk that crossed her face. The only thing stopping her from riling Elyza further on the admission was the clear pain on her downcast face. Alicia watched as Elyza scooted back on the seat opening up the front for Alicia.

"Have you ever driven one of these before?"

"Can't say I have."

Alicia heard Elyza sigh behind her as she slid in the driver's seat, "That's alright. Just take it nice and slow, it's like riding a bike. A very fast and expensive bike."

"If you say so." Alicia gingerly took the handlebars and righted the wheels. The engine still purred beneath her. She hit the gas too hard and caused the whole bike to jolt forward and the girls to rock back in their seat. Elyza cried out and clutched her shoulder. Alicia hammered the brake immediately. "Sorry, sorry!"

"It's okay," Elyza spoke through gritted teeth. "Try it again."

Alicia nodded and readied herself again. This time she took the gas much slower. The bike inched forward before gradually picking up speed. She threaded through the trees at the edge of the woods until they reached the road. On the smooth pavement she picked up more speed. "Don't move."

Alicia flinched at the proximity of the voice beside her ear but managed to hold still anyways. A pair of aviator sunglasses appeared in her peripheral vision before they were slid onto her face. "There, now your look is complete."

"Thanks." Alicia muttered dryly.

"No problem." Elyza chuckled at Alicia's tone. "You know, nobody else has ever done this."

"Done what?"

Alicia stiffened as Elyza's good arm snaked around her waist, the grip bring their bodies flush against one another. "Driven my baby."

The hairs on the back of Alicia's neck stood on end and her entire back was alight with energy from where it touched Elyza. "I'll be careful with it."

"You better, I'd hate to have to give out some type of…" Alicia shivered and her eyes widened in surprise as somehow Elyza's voice dropped lower and got even closer to her ear. "...punishment."

Alicia's entire body was on fire in a way she'd never felt before. Any response she might have been able to come up with died on her lips. She revved the engine faster hoping the wind would make any continued comments unintelligible. She felt more than heard Elyza laugh behind her.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly as the girls alternated between traveling down the highway when the sun was out and finding somewhere to hole up when night came. Elyza looked out the window at the full moon hanging in the sky. They had found an abandoned apartment building along the road and were bunkered down in the second story facing the sea. Elyza smiled as she glanced over at Alicia who was curled up on the couch fast asleep.

Carefully Elyza padded across the room to her backpack, making sure not to make any noise loud enough to risk rousing Alicia. Once she made it there she pulled out her old sketchpad and a piece of charcoal. She returned to the window, angling her body so the bright moonlight poured in over her paper. She flipped to a new sheet and steadied the charcoal above the blank page. Elyza's eyes darted from the blank surface to Alicia and back again. Time flew by as Elyza gradually built up the image of the girl sleeping before her. Without realizing it she drew long past when she was supposed to wake Alicia and switch guard duty. All too soon the sun began to crest the horizon and shafts of light filtered through the window.

Elyza paused as Alicia began to shift on the couch before she eventually cracked her eyes open. She blinked away the glare of the early morning sun. "Elyza?" Her voice was rough with sleep. "What are you doing?"

Elyza shifted the drawing further away on her lap, suddenly very self-conscious of it. "Nothing, just passing the time."

Alicia nodded, seemingly convinced and turned her gaze towards the window. "Did you stay up all night? Why didn't you wake me up?"

Elyza shrugged, "I guess I was better at passing time than I thought."

Alicia cocked at eyebrow at that, "Really?" She stood from the couch and stretched, lifting her arms to the ceiling. Elyza couldn't help glancing at the smooth slice of the girl's abs that became exposed as Alicia's shirt lifted with the movement. She swallowed thickly and scrambled to her feet, attempting to hide the blush warming her cheeks.

"Well, we should get going." Alicia watched curiously as Elyza quickly moved to her stuff and started to shove her sketchbook into the bag.

Alicia stepped closer and reached out to grasp Elyza's arm. "Hey, are you alright?"

Elyza jumped, shocked at the contact and her bag slipped out of her hands. When it hit the ground the half packed sketchbook tumbled out and slid across the floor right to Alicia's feet. Elyza watched with wide eyes as Alicia learned down to grab the book. She turned it over in her hands as she stood back up. "Did… did you draw this?" She glanced up to meet the other girl's gaze.

"Um, ya." Elyza reached up and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I'm sorry, I should have asked."

"No, it's fine. It's really beautiful." She handed the pad back to Elyza. Their hands just barely touching as it was exchanged.

"So are you." Elyza was as shocked as anyone at the words that flowed out of her mouth. She felt her stomach drop as Alicia's gazed bored into her own. The moment hung in the air until Elyza saw the barest flicker of Alica's eyes down to her lips. The atmosphere weighed heavily on Elyza's shoulders as she tentatively reached out a hand and tucked a stray lock of Alicia's hair behind her ear. She heard the sharp intake of Alicia's breath at the contact. Just as Elyza began to lean forward towards her Alicia jolted backwards out of Elyza's reach. The brunette refused to meet her questioning gaze and instead shuffled around her towards the exit.

"We… we should go."

Elyza sighed as she felt the near magical moment slip away and nodded her head. Elyza dutifully followed along behind Alicia out the door and without exchanging a word they packed up the bike and resumed their journey down the highway. Elyza yawned as the seaside scenery flowed past. With the warm sun shining in the sky Elyza's eyes drooped lower as fatigue from the long night and tension of the early morning began to eat away at her.

Alicia's attention was dragged from the road stretched out before her by a weight on her shoulder. Elyza's head rested there and her eyes were closed. Alicia shrugged her shoulder lightly but Elyza's eyes didn't open, she merely flinched and scooted closer. Alicia shook her head in disbelief, "You're never taking first watch again."

The road ahead was unusually clear for the highway so Alicia slipped a hand off the handlebar and grasped the arm circling her waist. She told herself it was to make sure the other girl didn't fall off the bike in her sleep. When their fingers intertwined however, she wasn't so sure.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone for checking out the story! The third and final chapter should be out in the next couple of days. A big shout out again to NutHeda for helping me out with editing. Please drop me a comment if you can, I'd love to hear what everyone's thoughts are on the plot or characterization or just about anything really. Have a great day and happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"Elyza! Wake up!"

"Huh? What?" Elyza stirred and glanced around blurrily as she tried to get her bearings.

"Look." Alicia held out Elyza's binoculars to the blonde and pointed out towards the sea with a note of awe in her voice. Elyza rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and peered through the binoculars. Out in the water idly rolling on the soft waves was a large black and white yacht. It appeared undamaged but Elyza couldn't see any sign of life either.

"Is that the boat your family was traveling on?"

As Alicia nodded her head in confirmation as Elyza turned her attention toward the coast. Down on the shore a black zodiac was nestled against the rocks. "Look there, could that be your people?"

Alicia followed Elyza's gaze down to the small boat, and straightened with excitement. "Yes, that's from the _Abigail_. They must be around here somewhere."

Alicia gunned the bike and raced down towards the spot where the zodiac had landed on the shore. A small collection of buildings stood between the girls and waterfront. A few restaurants, a gas station, and a motel were all lined up down the coast. The area seemed quiet but as the high pitched whine of the bike's motor approached a few walkers began to stumble out of the closest restaurant.

Elyza nudged Alicia from behind, "Pull over here. I think this is close enough. We'll go the rest of the way on foot."

After they slid off the bike Elyza rummaged through her bags strapped to the back of her bike. "We're going to have to stay as quiet as possible, no point in stirring them up when we don't have to. Especially if your family is around here." From deep in the packs she pulled out a long item wrapped in cloth. Carefully she tugged on the strings securing the cloth, revealing the dull gleam of a blackened sword.

"You have a sword?" Alicia stared incredulously at the weapon.

Elyza shrugged, "It seemed like it'd be good for keeping quiet."

Alicia quirked an eyebrow but didn't comment further as Elyza grasped the black leather of the sword's grip and turned towards the first building in the row along the beach.

"Follow me, and only use your gun if you have too."

Elyza readied the sword in her hands and gently pushed open the door of the closest restaurant. It appeared to be a seafood place with the posters advertising shrimp tacos and lobster rolls plastered across the windows. The inside was nearly as deserted as the outside. The room was a disaster with tables and chairs were strewn every which way. The only presence in the room aside from the girls themselves was a single walker, leaned unnaturally over the corner of an upturned table.

Carefully Elyza kept closer to the still figure. "What are you doing?" Alicia whispered from behind her.

"Just checking something." Cautiously she pushed at the dead body with the tip of her blade. After a little shove it fell to the side and down onto the ground without protest. "Somebody's been through here, somebody alive."

Alicia stepped forward to look at the body herself. "Good shot." A single bullet wound was squared between the walkers' eyes.

"Do you hear that?"

A faint knocking sound could be heard from behind the counter in the kitchen. "Ya, that could be our mysterious shooter." Elyza stood and the pair made their way through the swinging doors back into the kitchen. Pots and pans were scattered across the countertops and they could see that both the pantry and freezer had already been cleaned out. The knocking continued from the closed door of the manager's office.

After a shared nod with Alicia, Elyza reached for the door. As soon as she turned its brass knob the door flew open and a trio of walkers fell out right on top of Elyza. Her sword clattered to the ground and the combined weight of the walkers had Elyza stumbling back into the stove nestled among the cabinets.

Out of the corner of her eye Elyza saw Alicia rush forward brandishing her butterfly knife and thrust it directly into the temple of one of the walkers which tumbled to the ground. Meanwhile, Elyza blindly reached for the knobs controlling the stove behind her back hoping that the appliance would somehow still work. She grasped a knob and twisted it immediately, the distinctive clicking of the stove rang out and she could feel the heat of the flame on her back.

With a shove Elyza pushed her body to the side and grabbed the arm of the nearest walker. Using it as leverage she pulled the walker into the stove and shoved its face directly into the flames. The rotten flesh of the creature quickly caught fire and soon the flames spread across its entire body. It stumbled away from Elyza but only made it a few feet before it collapsed in a charred heap on the ground.

Only one walker remained but before Elyza could even do anything about its encroaching form a shout of "Duck!" from behind drew her attention. Acting instinctively she moved just in time for the sword she had dropped to pass inches above her head. The blade cut smoothly into the skull of the last walker, and with a seeming ease separated the top half of the walker's head from the rest of its body which quickly fell to the ground.

"Nice work, that could have gone very badly." Elyza took a breath and wiped a trail of blood that had sprayed across her face from the slash of the sword.

"Thanks," Alicia paused to catch her breath and held the sword back out to Elyza. "Here's this back."

"No, that's alright. You keep it." Elyza leaned down to pull the butterfly knife from the head of one of the downed walkers and held it out to Alicia as well. "You seem to have a certain affinity with blades."

Alicia took the knife back and returned it to her back pocket. She looked down at the sword in her hand curiously. She couldn't deny how comfortable it felt in her grip. "If I didn't know any better I would say you must have been some kind of sword-wielding badass in another life."

Alicia glanced up to see Elyza smirking at her. "Not that I know of," She paused to glance at the destruction around them, "though I suppose crazier things have happened."

After finding nothing else of significance in the kitchen the girls made their way out of the restaurant and back into the sunlight. The glass door of the restaurant had barely had time to close behind them when a gunshot rang out. Elyza grabbed her pistol out of its holster and Alicia's grip on the sword tightened. The shot had clearly sounded from the other side of the motel at the end of the short line of buildings and soon they were both sprinting towards it. As they approached more shots rang out and the shouts of living people scrambling became clear.

"Travis!?"

The middle-aged man was pushing a walker roughly up against the wall of the motel.

"Alicia!"

The momentary distraction was enough for the walker to gain the advantage, pushing off the wall and shoving Travis back. Just before the walker's teeth could reach Travis's neck a gunshot popped off loudly right next to Alicia's ear. She turned in shock to see Elyza had stepped forward with pistol raised high and the faintest trace of smoke lifting from end of the barrel. Travis watched as the walker's body hit the ground with the side of its head blasted out from the bullet wound. Before any more pleasantries could be exchanged continued sounds of a struggle burst forth from a window next to Travis.

He rushed back to broken glass and reached inside, "Chris, come on." He pulled the boy out of the window. Chris stumbled and limped noticeably alongside his father as they moved towards Elyza and Alicia. His ankle had been obviously injured and he let much of his weight hang on Travis. Blood coated his clothing and a crimson stained bat was held loosely in his hand. Aside from helping Chris, Travis also carried a sizable duffel bag, seemingly filled with scavenged supplies.

Travis slowed as he neared the girls. "Alicia, we didn't think we'd ever see you again."

"I wasn't sure I'd see you guys again either. Is everybody else okay?"

Travis frowned but nodded his head, "More or less," his continued explanation was cut off as all along the beach the groans of the dead could be heard moving in their direction. "We can catch you up later though, for now we have to get back to the _Abigail_."

Elyza reached out to Alicia as Travis passed by with Chris in tow, "I'll meet you at the zodiac, okay?"

"Wait," Alicia grasped Elyza's forearm as she tried to move away.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. I'll see you in just a moment." Alicia wanted to say something, anything really to get Elyza to stay. She just found her family again and she wasn't ready to lose someone else. Her words failed her however and after a moment's pause Elyza slipped her arm out of Alicia's loose grip and broke away. She headed in the opposite direction of the ocean, Alicia watched her retreating form until it wrapped around the hotel and out of sight.

Carting Chris along back to the zodiac proved to be more of a challenge than they initially assumed but before too long the trio of Alicia, Travis, and Chris managed to make it back to their small boat without additional bloodshed. As Travis and Chris clambered aboard the zodiac Alicia turned and anxiously looked for any sign of Elyza. As her panic threatened to overtake her, the brunette finally let out a strangled cry of relief when she saw Elyza sprinting towards her swerving through walkers with the bags from her bike slung over her shoulder.

Elyza grabbed ahold of the edge of the vessel when she reached them and pushed it back into the water as Alicia climbed aboard, when the water became deep enough for the zodiac to propel itself Elyza jumped in as well.

"Thank god." Elyza cracked a smile as Alicia slid next to her as the zodiac raced out into the open water. Alicia frowned at Elyza's cheerful visage and punched the girl in her good shoulder. "Never run off on me like that again."

Elyza's smile faded somewhat but she kept a slight upturn at the corner of her lips. "Alright."

When they finally made in back to the _Abigail_ Elyza was the first to reach forward and secure the zodiac to the yacht. As Alicia helped Travis get Chris out of the zodiac the sliding glass doors into the _Abigail_ main living area opened.

"Alicia?" Madison jumped down the steps and brushed past Elyza to hug her daughter. The older woman's face was tear-stained and she pulled Alicia in close. "I'm so sorry we left you. By the time we got down to the water there wasn't any sign of you. I thought I'd lost you for good."

"That was probably my fault." Elyza stepped forward. "I got her out of the water before you must have been able to circle back."

Madison turned but before she could speak Strand broke in from above them. "I thought I made it clear that nobody else would be allowed on my boat." He pointed at Elyza, "You've got to go."

"No," Alicia shrugged out of her mother's grip and stepped between Strand and Elyza. "She saved my life, without her I would have drowned."

"That's not my problem."

Alicia clenched her jaw and turned to her mother. "If she goes, I'm going with her."

"Alicia," Elyza started but was silenced by Alicia upraised hand.

"No, if we won't take her with us after all she did for me what's even the point of any of this? What are we even doing? There is more to life than just survival."

Madison met the intensity of Alicia's gaze and sighed before turning towards Strand. "You cannot be agreeing with this Madison. We barely have enough supplies as it is without taking another person aboard."

"If it's supplies that are your concern I can help with that." Elyza reached into the zodiac and pulled out the bags she had brought from her bike. "There's food, water, and ammunition in there. And next time someone needs to go to shore to scavenge I volunteer."

Daniel stepped up besides Strand from the living area where he had been watching silently and whispered, "Is this fight worth it? We have the supplies we need for now and if it comes down to it be have someone willing to go into danger and maybe then she doesn't come back. Continuing this fight could be more trouble than it's worth."

Stand frowned and let out a sigh, "Fine, but just remember. This is still my ship and I make the decisions around here." With that he turned and headed back up to the cockpit of the yacht with a drink in his hand, eager to be away from this mess.

With that settled and Madison turning to check on Travis Alicia faced Elyza and hooked a thumb towards the doors into the yacht. "I can show you where you can put your stuff if you want." Elyza nodded and followed after Alicia into the boat. They passed through the common area and took the stairs down to the sleeping quarters. "There's an extra bunk in here." Alicia led Elyza into room she had shared with Nick.

Elyza looked around the tight space curiously. "Do you sleep here?"

"Yes, both Nick and I." Elyza hummed in thought and dropped her bag in the bunk below Alicia's. "Hey, I'm sorry."

The blonde quirked an eyebrow in surprise. "Sorry? For what?"

Alicia sighed and sat on the bed next Elyza's bag. "I kind of forced you into following me without really asking if you wanted to come with. Not to mention after you put your own life at risk to get me here my family didn't even really thank you. They just wanted to throw you overboard."

Elyza smiled as she watched Alicia's downcast feautres. "I don't care if your family thanks me or not. All I care about is you." Alicia's eyes snapped up just in time to watch Elyza slip down to her knees before her. "I swear fealty to you Alicia Clark. I vow to treat your needs as my own and your people as my people."

Alicia eyes grew wide with shock and her words failed her as she stared at the girl before her. Elyza's head tilted up at the brunette at just the right angle for the sun from the room's sole window to splash across her face. It warmed the girl's cheeks and shined brightly in her eyes. Suddenly Alicia's hand had reached out and without even deciding to do it she began softly tracing the cut of Elyza's jaw.

"Alicia…" Elyza's voice came out low and breathy. Heat pooled within the brunette at the tone. Alicia slid forward to the edge of the bed and gently took Elyza's face in both hands. She bit her lip as she hesitated, until a small smile across Elyza's face gave her the confidence to act.

Elyza's lips were softer than Alicia could ever have imagined. She intertwined her fingers in the blonde's hair and pulled her closer. Elyza's arms wrapped around Alicia's waist as she leaned up from between her legs.

For the first time since the world fell apart around her Alicia felt something other than fear or anger. Wrapped up in Elyza's arms the rocking of the _Abigail_ was no longer unnerving, but soothing. Alicia's head sagged back and a low moan escaped her lips as Elyza trailed kisses across her jaw and down to the crook of her neck. She could feel Elyza smirk against her skin, and lightly nibbled at her ear. Alicia's pulsed thrummed erratically and her breath came in short hurried gasps as she fought to control the desire coursing through her veins.

Elyza slid her hands up Alicia's sides, the tips of her fingers leaving tracks crackling with energy across Alicia's ribs.

"Take this off." Elyza's voice came out in a low rasp as she pushed at the shoulders of the distressed leather jacket Alicia had stolen just a few days ago.

"If you insist." Alicia stood loving the way it forced Elyza back on her haunches, her dark tinted irises stared up at her through half-lidded eyes. Elyza smirked beneath her and leaned forward pressing a searing kiss into Alicia's navel and began working her way up her body.

The attention lavished upon her by the blonde startled Alicia. After spending so many years taking care of herself, of not being the center of attention, of not being catered to it felt incredible to see the devotion in Elyza's eyes and feel it through her fingers.

She roughly pulled the blonde up the rest of the way to her feet and captured her lips once again. She bit down lightly on her lower lip, using the opportunity provided by Elyza's gasp to deepen the kiss. With an arm wrapped around her waist Alicia switched their positions and pushed Elyza back against the bed.

Elyza laughed as she flopped backwards onto the mattress. Alicia hurriedly straddled the prone girl and tugged at the hem of her shirt. "May I?"

"Of course." Elyza lifted her arms as Alicia slid the shirt up her body. Just as she was pushing it over the blonde's shoulders a hiss of pain chilled the heat pouring off Alicia's body. She stopped immediately and looked to Elyza's eyes. She could see there was pain within them but it was being hidden well by the blonde.

"Are you okay? How much does your shoulder hurt?"

"No, no, it's fine." Elyza took a breath and tried to plaster on a convincing devious smirk. "Please, continue."

Alicia hesitated but the passion within her refused to dissipate so quickly so she nodded. "Okay, but stop me if it starts acting up."

Elyza nodded and Alicia finished pulling the shirt away. She cast a wayward glance at the bandaged wound but before her thoughts were drawn too far off track Elyza pulled her back down to the bed and rolled over pinning the brunette beneath her. Alicia allowed her hands to get tangled in the blonde's hair as their kissing resumed and the whirlwind of sensations stormed anew.

With all the pleasure swirling through her mind and Elyza's hands fumbling trying to undo her belt Alicia almost didn't notice the light patter of liquid dripping onto her heaving chest. "Elyza, wait." Alicia pushed against the girl lightly to open up some space between them and glanced down at the liquid. She stared at the small red pool confused before looking back up at Elyza.

"Elyza!" She couldn't help the shout that escaped her lips as she looked up at the wound on Elyza's shoulder. The bandage had come loose and blood was running in rivulets down her shoulder and chest and was dripping small drops down onto Alicia.

"Shit." Elyza grimaced and rolled off of Alicia. She grabbed her shirt off the bed from where it had been discarded and used first to furiously wipe away the blood that had fallen onto Alicia before moving on to herself. "I'm so fucking sorry, Alicia."

Alicia sighed but let a small smile cross her face at the clear frustration on Elyza's face. She sat up and brushed Elyza's hand away from the shirt she was cleaning herself with. "Here, let me."

Elyza huffed but allowed Alicia to take the shirt after a stern look from the brunette. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

"It's not fine, I fucking bleed on you."

Alicia's expression darkened as she adjusted the bandage. "I've had blood on me before Elyza. At least you're not dead." She finished redressing the wound and tossed aside the now blood stained shirt. She turned away and laid back on the bed.

"You're right." Elyza sighed and copied Alicia's movements to lie down behind her. After a moment's hesitation she put a hand on Alicia's hip and laid a kiss on the back of her shoulder. She heard a small sigh from Alicia and smiled when the girl grabbed the hand on her hip and wrapped the arm securely around herself and scooted back fully into Elyza's embrace.

"Just promise you'll never leave me."

"I promise."

* * *

A/N: Well that's it everybody, the final chapter of the story. I hope you all had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Once again a big shout out to NutHeda for helping me out with editing. Please drop me a comment if you can, I'd love to hear what everyone's thoughts are on the plot or characterization or just about anything really. Have a great day and happy reading!


End file.
